


Quirklessness

by Im_RxQ



Category: Original Work, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Constructive Criticism Welcome, I Don't Even Know, Multi, My First Fanfic, There is only original characters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:55:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22774501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Im_RxQ/pseuds/Im_RxQ
Summary: In a world were people have amazing abilities called "quirks", Saikuru Asura lost the genetic lottery. She is what people call "quirkless". Her family forgets and belittles her and in the growing population who have quirks, she is considered more and more as worthless. Will Asura prove her family wrong and rise above the stigma that society placed on her? Or will she accept her given place? Find out and more in Quirklessness!Important:This story is set in the world of Boku no Hero Academia/ My Hero Academia. The story will reference the main cast of characters but they will rarely interact. See on my wattpad "Im_RxQ"!
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character, Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter One: Afternoon; After School

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to point out errors! I didn't proof-read at all...

Saikuru Asura stepped off the train and took a small moment to take in a breath of fresh air. As routine for her, she goes to a vending machine to get a bottle of cheap water and starts the long walk home. She blends in with the many nameless people in her small town. She knows the many nameless people who had their own lives, families, and problems and were walking, flying, and running between aging buildings with her. In small moments like these, she pretends that she was part of that eighty percent. The ones that could do amazing things like flying, super strength, and many others she could rattle off. The ones that became famous as Endeavor, All Might, etc did. The ones that became respected like heroes and villains. The ones that were remembered. Remembered unlike herself.

For you see, dear reader, Asura was quirkless. In a recent worldwide survey, it was recorded that eighty percent of people had quirks and the numbers seem to show no signs of plateauing. The term quirk was given to the little dominant gene that, which just happens to be related to the number of joints in the smallest toes, gives you an almost supernatural ability. Asura’s side of the Saikuru family mainly had elemental based quirks except herself. Her parents could control most liquids. Her uncles move rocks. Her younger sister, Iwa, moves rocks as if rocks were a type of liquid. Her cousin, Aiko, was another exception too as she could copy physical actions that she sees for half an hour. And all Asura can do is bend her smallest toe, which, to her, was not very impressive.

Asura continues her journey home from school, her messenger bag, which was heavy with homework and sketchbooks, was a constant reminder that she could and was just like the majority. She goes to school. She has a family and basic human needs and rights. In fact, she was better off than most, she was going into a fashion-focused college of her choice in Hosu city, a two hour trip from her town but well worth it. Her dream job could be grasped by her fingertips once she is finished with high school. Asura never needs to worry about food on the table or other stuff along those lines. But she still wasn’t part of the eighty percent with quirks. 

All Asura needed to worry about was a small handful of things. Iwa, school, bullies, and quirklessness work-place discrimination. Her bullying problem, thankfully, was nearing an end as well as the school problem. Unfortunately, due to the rise of quirks quirklessness work-place discrimination was a topic not frequently discussed but there for all to see. Employers avoid hiring people without quirks as there would be someone with a quirk better suited for the job. Due to this many criminals are usually quirkless people who turned to crime because they could not get a job. Though there is movements and organizations trying to pass laws to end quirklessness work-place discrimination. 

Then there was Iwa. Iwa, in Asura’s opinion, is a good kid but has no sense of preservation. She always comes home with bruises, cuts, or notes from teachers claiming it was from protecting others from bullies. The students in the middle school vouch for her while teachers and the bullies, a minority, say otherwise. Then out of school, their family keeps telling her to continue protecting others like a pro hero. Asura knows the family just wants a pro hero in the “prestigious family businesses” like the major pre-quirk era jobs.

Asura decided she was going to take a break in a small local park, just observing the scenery. Passing groups of young children playing “heroes and villains”. Young couples taking a romantic detor home. Then, Asura passes a small convolution of wildflowers she once planted when she was seven. Then, she arrives at her favorite tree, one that she always sat in since she was five. The branches over the years curved to make the perfect seat. After a quick climb up, she opens her bag. Math, science, history, and grammar books threaten to spill out. 

A small shuffle through, Asura grabs and opens a sketchbook. Opening it showed all of the blank spaces filled costume designs for classmates and children saying that they would become a hero. Sometimes she wants to sell a few pages for some money or gain some more cash in her pocket from commissions but was always a little too nervous. Maybe if she would do that she could buy some more cloth, needles, threads, buttons, or anything else would need to make a costume for the approaching Halloween for her younger sister and herself. Maybe she can make money through costume commissions. Though Asura can just ask Iwa to ask for money and her parents just hand Iwa a (forty dollars) and then they would leave to go to the hospital.

Flipping a few pages more in the book received a whole section of costume designs for Iwa when she probably joins U.A. Iwa always asks Asura if (when) she made it into the prestigious school, Asura would have to make her first official pro-outfit. Iwa would easily make it in so Asura had already started planning. Luckily, Asura had the rest of this year to plan a couple of ideas. There were so many things that she needed to consider. Iwa was strong but unaware of her surroundings, reckless, and constantly left herself open.

Even if Iwa does not make it in the academy, she would still have to make the outfit to protect her. It would be a loss for the world but Iwa wasn’t going to let that stop her from doing what she wants. Asura knows that would be the fall of her reckless little sister and Asura would be there to catch her. Just like her parents, two doctors, who will stitch her up as Asura stitches tattered clothing after a fight defending a student from a bully. Asura swore she would continue to do the same for her when she inevitably ends up doing bigger actions that came with greater consequences.

When the sun started to see the other side of the world, Asura picked up where she left off of her walk home. Crossing slow streets, walking emptying sidewalks, and closing stores she passed until a twenty-four-hour convenience store. The sound of blasting air conditioning muddled the news reporter talking on the television. She disregarded the extra noise picking up some hot buns and some other simple snacks. When she was lining up to pay, she looked at the news seeing the reports on an attack in U.A. 's “U.S.J.”. The scene was terrible. The dome that covered the building has a giant hole. Apparently a student and two teachers were harmed. Also, All Might was there.

The cashier a noise snapping Asura out of her thoughts, she pays and quickly goes home.


	2. Chapter Two: The House and the Future

“Iwa! I’m home! I’ve brought your favorite red-bean buns!” Asura calls as she puts away her bags, thumping was heard only pausing for a second before smaller, quieter thumps were heard that announced Iwa’s presence. Iwa, thankfully lacking any visible injuries for once, starts to form a smile that quickly crept up her whole face. Iwa’s eyes looked up at Asura and back at the buns as a quiet question that both know the answer to.

“Can I?” Iwa questions. They both know it was redundant but what else was there to do to break the sudden lack of noise. Asura gives a simple nod. They head over to the rarely used dining-table. The table still looks like it was just assembled that day. Iwa between bites started to talk about her day while Asura listens and nods occasionally while she scrolls through the news reading more about the U.A. incident. About twenty minutes passed before two sets of distinctive steps moved towards and down the stairs. Their parents silently convenes with them at the table.

“How are you two doing?” their mother asks in her tired near monotone voice. Asura and Iwa’s parents are doctors who work the night shift at the nearby hospital. They keep claiming they found each other because of their prestigious jobs. The Saikuru family placed high importance on jobs like a lot of the pre-era families did. For example, being a doctor, engineer, or a lawyer automatically makes you more important in the familiar hierarchy than being a nurse or worse, an artist. Ever since quirks appeared and were accepted, the title of being a professional hero started to garner equivalent respect. The Saikuru family tree could be divided into three distinctive sections for each job they hold; Asura and Iwa are part of the doctoring branch. The Saikuru’s did not have a pro-hero line in the family yet.

“Fine,” Asura curtly replies. That is all she needed to say. She is not important enough in her family’s eyes. Asura had done too many crimes to warrant closeness with them. She is quirkless, the first crime she has committed against her family even though it is technically her parents fault they gave the wrong genes. The second crime was that she is going to a more artistic field, hero costume design and support item creation to be exact. Thirdly, why should they bother with an imperfect daughter when they have the start to the pro-hero line of the family? With Asura, she knows they don’t care about her, so why bother putting energy into a family that doesn’t care about her?

“Great! Also, can I try to enter U.A.?” Iwa says almost too afraid for rejection. The tone was almost comical to Asura. Surely, Iwa would know that if she asks for anything, she would get it. Once she asked to learn German out of the blue one day. The next week a tutor came over for three hours every Sunday for four years teaching everything Iwa would need to know and more. Now, when Iwa is angry, there is a lot of angry German to be heard and no one can get her into trouble because they do not know what she is saying.

“Do you mean, ‘May I’... I’m just kidding about it my precious little stone! Yes! Of course you can! Your father and I will see if your cousin Aiko can take you and Asura in! I think she's moved into her new apartment in Musutafu, right Taro dear? We don’t see you very often and Aiko is closer in age to you two. And she’ll be with you more than we can, right?” their mother responds unusually fast and loud for her. Their father gets up with the slightest hint of a smile and leaves to another room to call Aiko. At the same time, Iwa’s face brightens as if it was a simple light being turned on. 

Asura sits quietly feeling defeated just like an army that was ambushed. Minutes pass as Asura stays quiet in rumination. She occasionally opens and then immediately closes her mouth as if to say something, anything to change their minds. Asura did not like any of this at all. She did not want Iwa to go to U.A. or at least for now until U.A. can prove itself to be safe again. She did not want to be with Aiko. She did not want to be in Musutafu. She did not have a choice though.

She knows that they are going to move Iwa and Asura to Aiko’s to help Iwa get into U.A. but they did not see the news. They did not know that a new group of villains made an attack on what should be one of the safest schools in all of Japan. They did not know that two teachers and a first year student were injured. If the school can not protect the weakest people in school, then Iwa would be terribly injured or dead if an attack like this happens again! Maybe Shiketsu; Shiketsu was just as good and the house is closer to the school.

Then another problem Asura has was about Aiko. Aiko is in many ways similar to Asura. They both have mocha colored hair, dark brown eyes, and about the same height and body type. Since Aiko was a few years older, Aiko completed art school and business school, so they, Aiko and Asura, do not follow the traditional family jobs too. Unfortunately for Asura, Aiko was now expanding her business and is becoming a new family favorite and Aiko is very outspoken and oozing with confidence, two things Asura never was. Maybe Aiko and Asura are not so similar but the family keeps comparing them to each other.

Musutafu was also another issue Asura has. Her parents are making her move away from the place she has lived her entire life, remake her entire schedule that she has created 

“May I be excused from the table?” Asura muttered. A nod from her mother is all she needs and her mother gives it. Asura ascends the stairs and takes a right to get into her room. The room was small but felt open. Entering the room shows a bed in the left corner, a desk and chair that doubles as a nightstand on the right, and the closet facing the opposite wall also on the right. Asura heads towards the desk and sits in the chair. She is exhausted. Asura blinks a couple of times, her eyelids getting heavier every time before the hand of sleep leads her into a deep sleep.


End file.
